


eye candies

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Pets, Riding, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: Kyungsoo had only wanted to return the misdelivered letter to his neighbours (who he may or may not have the hots for). He hadn't expected to get bitten by their cat, and he most definitely did not expect to end his day this way.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	eye candies

**Author's Note:**

> was thinking of what to write until i remembered watching [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn3ymQB4iqQ) a few years back and this story was born! i also wanted to write some smut lolol enjoy!!

Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol grunting loudly before he gets pushed down on the bed. 

“Get on all fours on top of Chanyeol, baby,” Jongdae commands as he locks the door behind him. The youngest’s head spins as he crawls on top of Chanyeol.

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening. We’ve wanted this for so long,” Chanyeol says before harshly pulling Kyungsoo by the neck, crashing their lips together. They ended up grinding their clothed lengths against each other as Jongdae preps for them three.

“Having fun while I do all the work?”

Chanyeol pulls away, “You initiated this.” He grabs the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt, expertly pulling it off, revealing his smooth, flawless tanned skin. Kyungsoo wonders how he even got here.

* * *

“Ow!” Kyungsoo hisses, pulling back his fingers to check if they’re bleeding. They weren’t, but it still hurts like hell.

“Shit! Chen! Get out of here, go!” He hears shouts and curses coming from the inside before the door opens, and his neighbour, Jongdae, smiles up at him. Kyungsoo tries not to get distracted by the sexy dragon tattoo on his arm that he may or may not masturbate to occasionally. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Sorry about Chen, he’s a feisty cat, probably thinking you’re the postman. Are your fingers okay?” Jongdae steps forward, grabbing the right hand to check for the exact same thing Kyungsoo did, and rubs over the faint scratch marks on his fingers.

Kyungsoo awkwardly nodded his head and looked at his right hand too, which was still being held by Jongdae’s beautiful fingers, “Um, that letter accidentally got into my pile of letters so I thought I’d return to you through the slot without disturbing you both. Was just walking the dogs.” He raises his leash to show that he indeed was walking his two obedient dogs that were sitting patiently, waiting for their owner.

“Yeollie is cooking dinner tonight. Come on over if you’re free so we can make it up to you! It’s the least we can do after the Devil hurt you.” Kyungsoo assumes the Devil he’s referring to is their Siamese cat.

“I don’t want to bother-”

“Don’t be silly. We always tell you that you’re welcome over anytime. We’ve been neighbours for almost 5 months anyway. So, 7pm?” Jongdae suggests without giving Kyungsoo a chance to reject. The latter nodded his head without thinking, and doesn’t regret it the second a bright smile graces the older man’s face.

* * *

Chanyeol's _big_. God, even when Kyungsoo has been spread with 4 of Jongdae’s short, but _extremely_ skilful fingers, the stretch was still painful the more he sinks into Chanyeol’s cock. The taller man did try to soothe the sting by rubbing his back as Jongdae distracted him by softly kissing his shoulder and up his neck, before Chanyeol finally bottoms out. He sighs, closing his eyes and breathes in heavily to somehow alleviate the pain before he opens his eyes and mentally prepares himself for what’s to come.

* * *

“Kyungsoo! Come in! Jongdae told me you were coming by. Sorry about Chen, we already scolded him.”

Kyungsoo thanks him before removing his shoes, “Whatever you’re cooking smells amazing.”

Chanyeol hits his heart dramatically, “A compliment coming from an actual chef! My life is made!”

“I haven’t tasted it yet.” Kyungsoo might’ve sounded serious, but he wasn’t. Well, he was; just because it smells good doesn’t mean it tasted the same.

He doesn’t know why he’s still nervous around the married couple since he moved in, but really, they were easy on the eyes. They were extremely model-like, handsome, kind, and their tattoos... Truly every man’s fantasy. Kyungsoo thinks about them every time he shoves his right hand into his pants. It was no crush, _no_. They were married to each other for goodness sake, Kyungsoo wasn’t about to homewreck or something. Maybe they were just eye candies. Yes, that’s the perfect term for the couple. **_Eye candies_** … that he masturbates to a little too frequently.

* * *

“I think our baby can take two dicks at once. What do you think, Yeollie?”

“I think so too,” Chanyeol agrees, “He’s made to take the both of us, right, Soo?” Kyungsoo couldn’t think, too focused on bouncing on Chanyeol’s dick, so he just nodded. Maybe he wanted it as much too. _No, he definitely wants it as much._

Jongdae properly preps him with 3 fingers, and before Kyungsoo knows it, he feels a thicker, shorter cock entering his hole. _God, it feels way too fucking good._

“Shit. So fucking tight,” Jongdae hisses, before he’s hugging the youngest’s back. “Tell us when you’re ready, baby.”

* * *

“You don’t have to be nervous around us, Soo.” Shiver crept up Kyungsoo's body as Chanyeol rubs his arm, “We’re _very_ nice, unlike our cat.”

He smiles shyly, “I… Sorry.”

“Are we making you uncomfortable?”

“No! No, I promise… I…”

“Should we… help relieve the tension?” Jongdae asks as he scoots closer.

“And how do we do that?” Chanyeol questions back, confused.

Jongdae shrugs innocently, “I don’t know, but we can always ask… _him_.” Kyungsoo softly moans as Jongdae palms over his hardening bulge. Very (un)fortunately, little Kyungsoo doesn’t have any self-control.

* * *

“You can make as much noise as you want, baby,” Jongdae grunts as he thrusts in time with his husband.

“You feel _so_ good, just like we thought you would.” 

All the squelching, moaning, praises and dirty talk were more than enough to get Kyungsoo off, but he’s determined to get the older men to cum first. Unfortunately, when Chanyeol grabs and starts stroking his angry-red length, Kyungsoo finds himself quickly changing his mind.

“Come on, Soo. We want to hear and see how good you feel, stuffed full of our dicks.” The youngest relented at those words, soon cumming all over Chanyeol’s hand and their chests in a mind-blowing orgasm. He sighs in content at the relief, and also at being filled up with both their cum. 

Before his world turns black, he hears, _‘We should definitely do this again.’_


End file.
